


Nice Day Ride

by Eydol



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming back from the shot of Fly Away, Riku decides to rent a bike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Day Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Fjeril for fixing my mistakes!
> 
> It is all because Fly Away's cover...!

« Stop it, Nanase-san. »

                Riku didn’t listen and grasped the handlebar with all his strength.

“Nanase-san. It’s dangerous.”

“It’s only a bike, Iori.”

“Bike or not, for you, it’s dangerous!”

                Riku pouted but still grasped the handlebar. He wouldn’t obey Iori. Even though he was grateful for his friend to take care of him, sometimes, like now, it was a little bit oppressive. He tilted his head and sat on the bike against Iori’s will.

“Nanase-san.”

“Iori.”

“Are you trying to get me mad at you?”

                The red haired boy raised his eyes before answering:

“I’m not. Iori, listen. It’s kind of you to take care of me but I risk nothing.”

“As if!”

“I won’t start riding it, okay? I can’t anyway.”

                Iori frowned and Riku looked away. He didn’t want to share this as it was a shameful thing but now he had started and his black haired friend would like to know about it, right?

“You can’t?” Iori parroted.

“Do you really think I learnt?”

“Oh.”

                It was Iori’s turn to look away. Riku sneered sadly. It was fun in a way. He was able to give dates, names, and every little non important facts about Sengoku era, talk for hours about the three unifiers of Japan, recite Oda Nobunaga’s biography, but he was unable to ride a bike. It was just a bike, a thing using his body but it was just difficult for him, more than remembering facts about History. It was all because of his disease. If he hadn’t been ill, he wouldn’t have spent his time at the hospital as a child and would have learnt how to ride a bike. But, in compensation, he wouldn’t know that much about History. His body had to choose, and it chose History.

“I’m sorry, Nanase-san. I thought…” He didn’t finish his sentence.

                Riku knew what he thought. Really. It was easy to forget, time to time, especially for otherpeople. He never forgot. He _would_ never forget.

“It’s okay, don’t worry.” Riku answered, tilting his head. “To be honest, I was really glad to do this shot for Fly Away. I always wanted to sit on a bike.”

                That was why he rented a bike, to be honest. The shot gave him the desire to learn to ride a bike. It was stupid and dangerous but if he could at least ride a bike, even a little bit, he would be really happy.

“Fine.”

                Iori’s sudden word surprised Riku. What was fine? He looked at his friend who was smiling. Did he miss something?

“What?”

“Let me teach you.”

                Riku’s eyes opened wide. Had he heard well?

“Are you sure?”

“If I tell you. But if I see you don’t feel well, we’ll stop.”

                Riku nodded, too happy to disobey his friend. Iori’s came near him and explained where the brakes were and the security instructions and, when he finally finished, they started. During his first tries, Riku had a lot of problem and fell often, to Iori’s worries. Yet, finally, Iori finally could let the bike go and Riku started to go alone. It’s only when he stopped meters away that he noticed that Iori wasn’t with him.

“Iori!?”

“Congratulation, Nanase-san. You learnt how to ride a bike!”

                And Riku felt happy and especially proud. So proud that he could cry for this. It was stupid but he couldn’t help. He would tick “ride a bike” on the to-do list he wrote when he was at the hospital, years ago.

“Thank you, Iori! It thanks to you!”

“No, it’s your hard work.”

                Riku shook his head and wanted to repeat but Iori was faster than him.

“It’s late. Let’s go in.”

“Can we do a last ride? Together.”

“Together?” Iori frowned. “What do you mean?”

“You know… Like for the shot.” Riku blushed.

“Oh.”

                Iori blinked twice before smiling.

“Okay.”

                Riku felt relieved. He hadn’t been sure that Iori would accept something like that. But he did and it was the most important right now.

“But I’m the one riding it.”

“Huh? But during the shot…”

“The shot is the shot; real life is real life. Besides, you must be tired with the training from this morning, the shot, and now the bike. I’m the one riding it and you sit behind me. If you don’t want to do so, then, we won’t ride it at all.”

                Iori looked like a big brother at this moment. A big brother who didn’t want to be disobeyed. Riku pulled a face but nodded and let Iori take place on the bike, before sitting behind him.

“Ready?” The younger one asked.

“Yes.”

                Riku was always ready for a ride, especially with Iori, and would never regret it. Riding a bike with one of the people he cared the most, under the sunset, was a big treasure he would cherish for the rest of his life.

 


End file.
